PATERNIDAD
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: Bien que hubiera pasado si sirius no hubiera sido llevado a azkaban?, si se hubiera hecho cargo de harry? que le esperarira al pobre chico?, veanlo aqui


**paternidad**  
  
bien que hubiera pasado si sirius no hubiera sido llevado a azkaban?, si se hubiera hecho cargo de harry? que le esperarira al pobre chico?, veanlo aqui  
  
**paternidad:  
por raven black**

* * *

  
  
una gran pantalla de cine aparece y empiezan a verse imagenes de un chico pelinegro  
  
Harry peleando con quirrel en una mazmorra con un espejo,

harry peleando con una serpiente gigante,

harry peleando contra el mismisimo voldemort,

harry peleando con una docena de mortifagos,

remus acabando de levantarse,

sirius con un delantal de** flores**,

remus con una pañal sucio en las manos y cara de asco.  
  
se ve la silueta de la cabeza de remus en la pantalla  
  
heeeeeeey quien esta pasando las imagenes se escucha la voz de remus

ahora se ve la silueta de la cabeza de sirius en la pantalla  
  
lo siento lunatico, lo siento mucho, se escucha la voz de sirius  
  
se vuelve a ver una imagen de harry gigante  
  
denuevo se escucha la voz de sirius carraspear  
  
uhum uhum bien todos ustedes conoceran la historia de este magnifico chico verdad  
  
un coro de voces salido de quien sabe donde:  
  
**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**  
--bien, todos sabran que harry james potter es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos  
  
denuevo el coro de voces  
  
**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**  
-- y supongo que todo el mundo sabe que fue criado por muggles  
  
coro:

**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
** **entonces alguien me puede decir como pudo llegar a ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos si fue criado por muggles  
**  
todos:

???????????????????????????'**no**¡?  
  
bien pues saben por que no lo saben  
  
coro:

**nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**  
por que es una vil **mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**  
coro:

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek  
**  
Asi es mis estimados lectores, televidentes, lo que sea, todo lo de los muggles malvados ,

lo de la vida de harrry james potter en privet drive,

lo de mi encarcelamiento en azkaban ,

lo de mi muerte en ese **estupido** velo......

es pura falcedad , un engaño cruel de alguna **autora maniatica** que comploteo contra mi y harry james potter al privarlos de la verdadera verdad de las circunstancias en la cual nos encontramos mi **querido ahijado** y **su apuesto servidor**, es por eso que hoy yo vengo a relatarles la **verdad** y a desmentirlos, para que abran los ojos, ya que **harry james potter** no se crio en privet drive si no se crio **conmigo** es por eso todo el alto valor moral que tiene el chico y es por eso que pudo llegar a ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, mejor que el mismo **merlin** , mejor que el mismo **dumblendore**, mejor que el mismo **micky mouse**, y aun mejor que el mismisimo magito **sonrics**, y si llego a todo eso fue por que lo aprendio de su **maestro** e **inspirador** , **apuesto **e i**nteligente** .......  
  
**maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras** termino lupin quitando a sirius de el escenario  
  
oyeeeeeeee yo estaba narrando aqui le reprocho sirius como niño pequeño  
  
ya lo has dicho canuto estabas tiempo pasado, ahora estoy yo y como te estabas saliendo del guacal termine por concluir que te podia dar una paro por tanta emocion asi que yo tome las riendas de el asunto y te callas y me dejas hablar.  
  
hmpf nunca me dejas hacer nada le volvio a reprochar sirius  
  
mira si te estas quietecito te doy una **scooby galleta**  
  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh bueno asi si  
  
bien sirius tiene razon , nosotros si criamos a harry, pero no hay ninguna autora maniaca que quiere complotear contra harry y sirius asi que **señora j.k rowling disculpelo **porfavor;  
entonces nos parecio buena idea narrar esta historia  
  
**wof wof** ladro de el lado de remus y donde antes estaba sirius una gran perro negro que comia de una caja de galleta para perros  
  
**dijo que si  
**  
bueno cuando encontramos a harry entre todos esos escombros y donde antes estaba su casa sabiamos que no iva a ser facil cuidarlo con un centenar de mortifagos buscandolos , y pensabamos que seria facil la parte de los pañales y todo eso  
  
****

corre cinta canuto

**5**

** 4 **

**3**

** 2 **

**1**

* * *

  
  
**padfoot and moony films presents  
**  
**a production of the cute wolf y el perro pulgoso  
  
whith:  
sirius black (canuto , padffot, hocicos)  
remus jhon lupin (lunatico, moony)  
and the litle and cute baby harry (harry james potter)  
in  
**  
**rugrats  
**  
la pelicula se para y se ve la silueta de sirius ante la pantalla  
  
¿rugrats? pregunta incredulo a remus  
  
nn si ya se que el nombre apesta pero no se me ocurrio nada mas  
  
ay dios  
  
la pelicula vueleve a correr  
  
los grandes ojos de lupin aparecen ante la camara  
  
**shhhhhht** guarden silencio el pequeño harry duerme, la camara enfoca a sirius quien llevaba un pequeño bultito entre los brazos  
  
pobre dijo sirius ahora llevara esa fea marca para toda su vida y si le compramos una pomada para cicatrizes?  
  
no le espeto remus con voz queda la cicatrizes habeces son utiles  
  
aaaahm nunca me dejas hacer nada  
  
sssht que lo vas a despertar  
  
hmpf  
  
ya llegamos dijo mientras abria con su varita la puerta de una vieja casa algo destartalada dijo remus  
  
esta es la casa de tus padres no es asi? pregunto sirius  
  
shhht ,!que si¡, te lo dije unas mil veces mientras veniamos, entra sin hacer ruido quieres le dijo remus  
  
sirius termino de abrir la puerta la cual profirio un gran rechinido  
  
**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek  
**  
shhhhhhhhhhht sirius  
  
queeee? fue la estupida puerta dijo fijandose que el pequeño harry siguiera durmiendo  
  
sigueme le dijo a sirius y lo condujo a hacia unas escaleras las cual subio sin hacer ningun ruido  
  
sirius comenzo a subrilas con extremo cuidado  
  
**craac, craac , craaac** a cada paso que daba las escaleras crujian mas fuerte  
  
remus le envio una mirada **asesina** a sirius la cual el mago respondio encogiendose de hombros  
  
podrias terminar con eso y subir ya le dijo lo mas despacio posible pero a la ves fuerte para que sirus lo escuchara  
  
sirius miro ofendido las escaleras y las subio lo mas aprisa posible  
  
**craccraccraccrac  
**  
volvio a ver al pequeño harry quien seguia profundamente dormido  
  
remus abrio una puerta algo irritado y con una exprecion seria y fria la cual asusto a sirius  
  
entra le dijo despacio  
  
ahi habia una cunita  
  
sirius puso al bebe ahi dentro con una exprecion de aliivio  
  
sirius volteo a ver a remus quien lo silencio con la mirada y le borro la exprecion de satisfaccion y alivio  
  
una **mosca** paso volando cerca de remus quien la tomo porlas alas y la silencio con un shhhhhhht  
  
lo siento dijo la mosca y huyo del lugar  
  
remus tomo por la tunica a sirius y lo jalo en silencio hacia la salida  
  
sirius lentamente cerro la puerta trantando de no hacer ningun ruido  
  
clac sono al quedar completamente cerrada  
  
**buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaa** coemzo a llorar harry al instante  
  
remus miro acusadoramente a sirius quien se encogio de hombros al instante  
  
en eso comienza la cancion de super trouper de los** A teen** y imagenes de sirius y remus cambiando **pañales** , arrullando, dando de comer ,bañando al pequeño harry.  
  
la cinta se vuelve a parar y de nuevo aparece la silueta de sirius  
  
por que escojiste esa cancion pregunta otra vez incredulo por la musica que habia escojido el licantropo  
  
remus se encojio de hombros  
  
la cinta comenzo andar otra ves mostrando a un sirius huir de un remus que lo perseguia con una pañal sucio de harry en las manos  
  
la musica para  
  
aleluya se escucha la voz de sirius por lo bajo de la de la cinta

* * *

  
  
la pantalla se torna negra y aparecen unas letras  
  
mision 2 codigo

**G.U.A.C.A.R.E.A.D.A**.  
  
**G**uacala **U**na **A**squerosidad **C**afe, **A**naranjada **R**egada **E**nmedio **A**nte **D**os **A**dultos  
  
eres un genio padfoot se escucha decir a remus  
  
gracias ,gracias responde sirius  
  
la camara enfoca una mesa en donde se se encuentra una mesa y hay una pastel de chocolate con dos velitas y atras un monton de dulces de todo tipo  
  
se ve a sirius depronto  
  
hoy harry cumple dos añitos, la camara enfoca a harry en una andadera mientras hacia burbujas de saliva y reia al ver como se reventaban  
  
eeerrr bueno dijo mientras enfocaba la camara hacia si mismo, le hemos comprado una pastel de chocolate y muchos dulces  
  
mmmm sirius no creo que sea buena idea que harry coma tantos dulces replico remus  
  
oh vamoooooos remus todo niño sano come dulces ademas que le puede pasar, nada peligroso , yo comia dulces y nunca me pasaba nada

* * *

  
**una imagen se sirius a los cinco años aparece donde tenia la cara llena de chocolate y estaba colgado de una escalera mientras que la arpia de su madre trataba de bajarlo**

* * *

  
la pelicula se para  
  
se ve la silueta de sirius, oye eran los chocolates de tia eleaadora , podia ser toda una arpia pero vaya que cocinaba bien, ademas, eerr subia para buscar algo  
  
-aja padfoot  
  
la cinta vuelve a correr

* * *

  
  
aparece remus, bueno hemos decicdido hacerlo entre nosotros tres ya que queremos permanecer en anonimato , ya que harry  
  
la camara enfoca a harry que jugaba con su saliba  
  
es el bebe mas buscado por mortifagos explico el licantropo  
  
asi es , ahora **que empieze la fiesta** grito sirius  
  
harry solto grititos emocionado por tanto alboroto y comenzo a andar por toda la salita en su andadera mientras se daba de topecitos en la pared  
  
remus y sirius lo miraron preocupado  
  
eerr esta un poquito** ciegito** dijo remus, madame pomfrey que es su medimaga , ya saben por eso del anonimato nos lo dijo hace dos semanas  
  
pobrecito, tiene una **fea marca** en la frente y **ciegito** dijo sirius mirando a harry que trataba de traspasar la pared , pero bueno que remedio que comienze la **fieeesta  
**  
-tu lo unico que quieres es atragantarte el pastel de chocolate que con tanto ezfuerzo hise para harry  
  
eso no es cierto dijo sirius , se le notaba la mentira en la cara,estamos celebrando que ahora tiene dos años de vida y que ya hace un año que vive con nosotros  
  
bueno entonces que esperamos dijo remus mirando al pequeño harry, quien volvia a jugar con su saliba  
  
comieron pastel , jugaron con el pequeño harry y se comieron todos los dulces a mas no poder  
  
harry estba super **hiperactivo** andaba de aqui para aya en su andadera mientras se daba topes y topes en las paredes  
  
remus lo miraba algo preocupado y hacia muecas de dolor cuando harry se pegaba en la pared  
  
eh sirius creo que mejor le damos su regalo  
  
sirius que estaba tumbado en el suelo , cansado y lleno se levanto con pereza  
  
esta bien voy por el ,pero dile que pare de dar vueltas con la andadera me marea  
  
al poco tiempo sirius aparecio con un paquete grande con un gran moño rojo  
  
llevaron al pequeño harry hasta la salita aun no se podia estar quieto  
  
remus comenzo a abrir el paquete  
  
**abababa buuuuuuu juju buaba** decia harry mientras veia a remus  
  
vez remus dice que te apresures dijo sirius, el pequeño harry no puede esperar  
  
y tu como sabes eso dijo remus sin siqiera voltearlo a ver  
  
es que yo hablo **bebesio** respondio el animago  
  
remus alzo una ceja, tu no hablas **bebesio **eso **nisiquiera existe**, estas loco  
  
creeras que si de joven tenia la mania de pasar la luna llena con un **hombre lobo medio maniatico, con bambie y con una horrible rata  
**  
yo no soy un maniatico le resongo remus  
  
cuando hay luna llena si que lo eres  
  
**agu gu gugu ga bababa buuuuuuuuuu** volvio a decir harry mientras pegaba a la minimesita de su andadera con sus pequeñas manitas  
  
anda dice que te apresures le apremio sirius  
  
remus acabo doblando el papel de regalo y enrrollando el liston y abrio la caja mientras que sirius hacia ronquidos evidentemente falsos  
  
no exageres padfoot , bien harry feliz cumpleaños dijo mientras le deba un pluche de felpa con forma de snitch que cuando se apachurraba chillaba  
  
**agu gugugugugugugugu bua ba  
**  
harry lo agarro con sus pequeñas manitas mientras golpeaba con este a sirius y el peluche chillaba  
  
espera aun no se acaba  
  
remus saco unos lentes negros redondos, de tu padrino sirius y tu tio remus  
  
se los puso y al instante se les resbalaron por su pequña naricita  
  
aun no le quedaan dijo tiernamente sirius  
  
eso tiene remedio dijo remus sacando su varita **_"reducto_**" dijo mientras golpeaba con su varita a los lentes que pronto se hicieron algo mas pequeños remus se lo volvio a poner,  
los lentes ya no resvalaban  
  
harry solto una risita mientras brincaba en su andadera  
  
eh esta feliz , te gustan tu nuevos anteojos harry? dijo cariñosamente su padrino  
  
**gagagaguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
**  
aque si? volvia a decir mientas lo sacaba de su andadera y lo cargaba  
  
aque si aque si decia su padrino con voz infantil  
  
remus habia ido a guardar los restos de el pastel a refrigerador mientras sirius daba vuelats a harry en sus brazos  
  
a que si aque siiiii seguia diciendo sirius mientras harry gritaba y reia con las jugarretas de su padrino  
  
no creo que sea conveniente eso sirius , harry acaba de comer demasiados dulces  
  
tonterias dijo sirius que parecia tan divertido como el bebe  
  
verdad que tio remus es un margado le dijo mientras le daba mas vueltas  
  
solo te recuerdo sirius dijo remus, que **todo lo que suve tiene que bajar**  
  
eh? a que te refieres dijo sirius aun jugando con harry  
  
remus lo señalo  
  
sirius vio que harry tenia una exprecion peculiar en la cara y en el momento menos esperado  
  
**splaaaaat  
**  
sirius tenia una extraña mancha en la tunica que olia a leche agria y se veia desagradable, se quedo mirando a rmus con cara de asco  
  
te dije que no era buena idea que harry no comiera tantos dulces  
  
sirius miro a harry, **pequeño diablillo no mas dulces para ti en toda tu vida  
**  
harry reia mientras daba palmaditas  
  
**_fregotejo_** dijo sirius apuntando a su hombro que es donde acababa de vomitar el epqeño harry  
  
**deja de reirte niño le dijo sirius  
**  
**sius sius cioso  
**  
o0 sirius abrio la boca y miro sorprendido a remus quien se acerco apresuradamente a sirius  
  
lo escuchaste dijo sirius, **acaba de decir mi nombre**, lo dijo dijo mientras dejaba a harry en lo brazos de remus y comenzaba a dar saltitos  
  
harry veia divertido a su padrino que hacia ademanes de triunfo  
  
**emu emu**

remus tambien abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y se unio junto a sirius a saltar por la sala  
  
a mi me quiere maaaaaaaaaas grito sirius emocionado y se paro mirando a remus  
  
quien va por los pañuelos dijo sirius y remus salio corriendo por los pañuelos para las lagrimas

* * *

  
la cinta se para y se ve la silueta d sirius enjuagarse los ojos  
  
¿estas llorando? le pregunto remus  
  
no solo es una basura se apresuro sirius ¿tienes un pañuelo?  
  
remus le entrego un pañuelo a sirius quien se sono la nariz con este  
  
se lo delvovlvio a remus que miro el pañuelo, quedatelo le dijo  
  
la pelicula volvio a correr

* * *

  
  
**buaaaajajajabuaaaaa**

si **lily** y **james** lo hubiran visto serian tan felices decia sirius que se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo , tenia las mejillas rojas

abajo del sillon habia tres cajas vacias de pañuelos y en una mesita un botella a la mitad de whisky de fuego

  
ya ya padfoot viejo amigo no llores decia remus hipando tambien tenia levemente las mejillas rojas pero aun conservaba la cordura  
  
harry ya estaba durmiendo en su cuna y sirius y remus celebraban con una copa  
  
hasta que lentamente tambien se quedaron dormidos

* * *

**que tal les ha gustado este es el primer capitulo de paternidad pronto tendre el proximo asi que no se impacienten a los que les aya gustado la historia, asi que porfas dejen reviews.**

**atte: raven black**

**nota**: los personajes son propiedad de **j.k rowling** y **no mios, **excepto por micky mouse y el magito sonrics que tampoco son mios si no de sus respectivos creadores **walt disney **y** la marca de dulces sonrics para sonrics niños. ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN POR QUE NO TENGO DINERO.**

**ATTE: DE NUEVO:**

**RAVEN BLACK**

**PD:DEJEN REVIEEEEWS**


End file.
